Trading
Information Trading is an in-game Mechanic in the Dinosaur Simulator trading map. It has been added for the purpose of exchanging skins. It offers players the chance to obtain limited skins they may have missed through trading with others who own said skins. Trading works through a simple process in which you must first convert your skins into tokens: # Start by clicking the Trading Menu tab on the bottom left corner of your screen. # An in-game menu will pop up. Go to the top right corner of it and click the "Convert" Tab. # Then, click on the empty box in the middle of the screen that has a button under it that says "Convert Dino/Skin to Token" # Select the skin you want to convert then click "Convert Dino/Skin to Token" Button. # Your Skin will be converted into a token. Continue this process to convert more skins. To Trade: # Click on the "Request Trade" and then select a players name on the left side of the menu. # Select one of the 5 empty boxes on the bottom row to see what skins the player has converted to tokens. # Choose the skins you want from this player. # Click on one of the 5 empty boxes on the top row to select your skins that you are going to trade for the other players' skins. # Click the send button and then wait for the player to either accept or decline your trade. To see if anyone has sent trades to you: # Click on the Incoming Trades Tab in the top middle of the trading menu. # If someone has sent you the trade, a box should appear on the menu of this tab. # If someone has sent you a trade, click on the details button to see the trade. # Think carefully about the trade. There should be 2 rows a top row and bottom row. the top row is what the player is offering to give you, the bottom row is what the player is requesting to give you. # If the trade only has the boxes on the bottom with skins and nothing in the top row, immediately click the red decline button. # If the offer is good or is what you want, click the green accept button to accept the offer. How to Know if an Offer is Good A good offer is when either the person is offering you more value than for what they requesting or when both items in the trade are equal value. Here are examples of some good, equal trades: * Non-limited skins for non-limited skins Skins that are purchasable in the main game (Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus, Sea Master Mosasaurus, Abrasive Giganotosaurus) aren't limited, meaning their value is static. They're usually worth whatever their DNA price tag is, meaning if both skins are worth it would be a fair trade. This is a good place for beginners to start trading. However, getting these traded for limiteds can be difficult because of how common and easily obtainable non-limited skins are. * Plushies for plushies Plushies are considered limited, but the cheap price of the Plush Egg combined with its non-limited existence means they're also pretty easy to obtain. Some of the more rare plushies may be worth a bit more and Late Valentine's Plush is worth a bit, but for the most part, they're only really worth themselves. Apatosaurus Plush is an exception since it was released as an unrelated limited and is much rarer. * Event skins for event skins Events were more or less equal with their distribution of skins. While some weren't quite as popular as others, the skins still exist and are all tradable. While some skins stand out and are rarer, most of the free skins are in a pool where they're tradable among each other. Fossils aren't worth too much but they can be traded among each other, and since only one could be owned per player, they're more valuable than Easter skins, where multiples were obtained by collecting multiple eggs. Now here are some examples of bad and terrible trades: * Nothing for something of yours Unless you're trying to get rid of skins, don't accept trades where people are offering you nothing. If they claim the trade menu is "glitched", have them resend it. Sending blank trades is a known scam to try and get free skins. * Hothead Megavore for something limited/hybrid Hothead Megavore, Classic Megavore, Pitch Black Terror, Classic Pitch, Classic Albino, and the new Galactic Albino are not usable without owning the base dinosaur (Megavore or Albino Terror). They're both limited and tradeable but just owning a skin for them does not mean you own the dinosaur itself. On top of that, Hothead Megavore isn't limited, it's purchasable in the store for 5000 DNA as long as you own Megavore. All the other skins listed are more or less valuable, but Hothead is common and not worth an Albino or anything of the sort. It would be more useful to be traded under the non-limited skins tab. * Limited skin for non-limited skin Limited skins will always be worth more than non-limited skins in the long run. Although Easter skins aren't worth a plushie due to how common they are, a non-limited skin can always be purchased, while limited skins cannot be. Limited skins will grow in value while non-limited skins will always be worth their DNA cost. How to Identify and Avoid Scams Nobody likes to be scammed, so here's how to tell if someone is a scammer or if a certain trade is a scam: * Remember to ALWAYS double check when trading with other players. ALWAYS check the prices of skins, even if you're in a rush. It's better to be safe than sorry. * Most people who claim to be a moderator or admin are lying. Anyone who demands skins with threats of banning those who refuse is not moderators. Admins and moderators are elected roles to update the game and keep the players safe, not threaten or harass them. * If someone is doing the "Wheel Spin", be very cautious about participating. The wheel Spin or "Spin the Wheel" is where a player offers a random skin from their inventory in exchange for a skin of your own, often times with rare skins and limited dinosaurs like the "grand prize" or incentive to get people to play. Sometimes, these players are honest, but more often than not they are scammers. This is a very easy way to scam and there are multiple ways scammers use this tactic. But if you are suspicious about what they are doing, send them a terrible skin first. For example, a Plush Stegosaurus. If they left the server after they have collected it, they lucky you, you have just avoided a scam! * They attempt to get as many people to participate at once with all of them sending skins at the same time, claiming "one lucky player will win this limited skin!" Once the scammer collects all the free skins, they leave and join another trading map to repeat the process, offering nothing in exchange. * Sometimes, the scammer does send another skin back but may rig their own game. Sometimes they also claim that the chance to win the "grand prize" increases with rarer skins entered by the player, meaning a plushie will give you a very low chance while offering an Albino Terror will give you a very high chance. However, this is usually a trick to try and get rare skins, and the scammer usually never sends out the "grand prize" and instead distributes only cheap skins. * A way to do a scam-proof Spin The Wheel is by stating the skin you're offering beforehand and having the host of the game spin the wheel and tell you which skin you've won, which then means you'll be able to exchange the skins through a single trade. Another way is to use some sort of randomizer website to make sure it's fair and random. However, most scammers won't go this far. * Never do a quantity contest (a contest where whoever sends the most value or the most skins gets a rare limited). This is a scam since you don't know who else is participating. This gives a scammer the advantage since he's able to pretend someone else sent him value when in reality you may be the only person offering him skins. Also even if someone does win the supposed "free" skin, usually the losers who have sent skins don't get a refund. A way to get around this is to offer the skins you'll be giving and request the rare limited in exchange, meaning if the host accepts your trade you will get the limited with no risk of losing your skins. * Basically, if someone tells you to give them a skin for free and they'll give you back a different skin, be very careful because the scammers will take your skin and run. Always make sure you're trading with the in-game trading function, and they've offered the skin they've promised you. * If you're new to the trading map, get familiar with how the system works before accepting any trades. Read the different sections carefully, and make sure you know the difference between Offering and Requesting because if you get them mixed up you'll regret it later. * If someone sends you trades requesting a skin or dino and doesn't anything multiple times, this person is most likely untrustworthy and you should be cautious when trading with said player. How to Identify and Avoid Phishing If a person from Roblox sends you a link that goes offsite, use common sense and never type in your account information into anything that isn't the https://roblox.com domain. This is called Phishing, which is a fraudulent attempt to obtain sensitive information such as usernames or passwords. Category:Mechanics Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Trading Category:Gameplay